Entrevista a los mugiwaras
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Un reportero decide entrevistar a cada uno de los sombrero de paja, preguntándoles acerca de todo aquello que todos quieren saber. Peleas, sentimientos, amoríos, amistades, familia. Descubrí en cada capítulo, lo que a simple vista, no se ve.
1. Luffy

Entrevistador: - Es un honor el poder estar hablando con la única persona en el mundo que posee la habilidad de ser un hombre de goma. Contanos Luffy, ¿es muy difícil vivir así?

Luffy: - No, ya me acostumbré.

E: - ¿Fue difícil al principio? Es decir, cuando eras niño.

L: - Un poco.

E: - ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar tus habilidades?

L: - Ace y Sabo me enseñaron.

E: - Sabemos que Ace fue tu hermano, el hijo de Gold D. Roger..

L: - No digas eso, a él no le agrada que mencionen quién es su padre.

E: - Oh, lo siento. Sabemos que Ace fue tu hermano, pero, ¿quién es Sabo?

L: - Mi otro hermano.

E: - ¿Otro hermano? ¿Dónde está ahora?

L: - Arriba. Junto a Ace.

E: - Nunca lo mencionaste anteriormente.

L: - Solo mis nakamas saben mi historia, no tengo porqué contarsela a todos.

E: - Entiendo. Pasando al tema de tus nakama, ¿cómo es tu relación con ellos? ¿Sos autoritario, temeroso, respetado?

L: - ¿Autori-qué? Soy su capitán, eso es todo.

E: - Se han escuchado rumores de que hay algún tipo de amorío con una de tus nakama, ¿es eso cierto?

L: - ¿De quién hablas?

E: - La gata ladrona, su navegante.

L: - ¡Ah, Nami!

E: - ¿Es cierto que tienen una relación y se tienen cierto aprecio distinto al de los demás?

L: - Sí.

E: - ¿Podrías explicarnos eso detalladamente? ¿Confirmarías que la amas?

L: - ¿Qué la.. amo? Sí, claro. Es mi nakama, la amo.

E: - ¿Han pensado en formalizarse como pareja?

L: - No. Peleo mejor solo que en pareja, pero ella siempre me ayuda cuando estoy medio muerto.

E: - He oído que la has salvado más veces de las que puedas recordar.

L: - Y lo seguiré haciendo de ser necesario. No entiendo porqué todos quieren apoderarse de Nami, no es una cosa. Además es mi nakama, ¿¡Por qué no pueden conseguirse su propia navegante?! ¡Ella es mía!

E: - ¿Qué hay de el cazador de recompenzas?

L: - ¿Zoro? ¡Jajajá! Debe estar durmiendo a esta hora, apenas amanece.

E: - Él fue el primer nakama a bordo en tu tripulación, ¿cómo pudiste convencer a un cazador de piratas a convertirse en un pirata?

L: - Salvé su vida y estaba agradecido, entonces me pidió ser mi nakama. Y le dije que sí.

E: - Fuiste el héroe.

L: - No, no lo soy. Los piratas no somos héroes.

E: - ¿Qué hay acerca de Pierna Negra Sanji?

L: - ¡Es nuestro cocinero! Sus platos son los mejores, ¡prepara la mejor comida del mundo!

E: - También es muy importante a la hora de las peleas.

L: - Sí, aunque siempre está peleando con Zoro. Pero son divertidos, ¡Sanji es genial!

E: - Usopp y Chopper parecen los menos capaces de mantener o generar conflictos.

L: - Son tranquilos, pero cuando los necesitamos siempre están ahí. Usopp es algo miedoso pero tiene muy buena puntería, por eso es el tirador del Sunny. Chopper es nuestro doctor, siempre confiamos en él.

E: - También forma parte de su tripulación una amenaza para el Gobierno Mundial, Nico Robin.

L: - No hables así de ella.

E: - Lo siento. ¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de ella?

L: - Nada. Robin es genial.

E: - Por último posees como nakama a un robot y un esqueleto.

L: - Te faltó uno.

E: - ¿Cuál?

L: - Thousand Sunny es uno de nosotros ahora. El barco de ensueños.

E: - Dejemos las preguntas privadas y pasemos a preguntas con respuestas cortas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

L: - Bien.

E: - ¿Comida preferida?

L: - Carne.

E: - ¿Color preferido?

L: - Rojo.

E: - ¿Un yonkou?

L: - ¡Shanks!

E: - ¿Qué te asusta?

L: - El ruido de las balas, a veces.

E: - ¿Algo que te anime?

L: - Chopper bailando.

E: - ¿Algo que siempre te haga reir?

L: - Las peleas de Zoro y Sanji.

E: - ¿Algo sin lo que no serías vos mismo?

L: - Mi sombrero.

E: - ¿Un shichibukai?

L: - ¡Torao!

E: - ¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida?

L: - ¡Ser el rey de los piratas!

E: - ¿Pensas que lo lograras?

L: - No me detendré hasta lograrlo.


	2. Zoro

**Si tienen alguna pregunta que les quisieran hacer a los mugiwaras, pueden dejarla en los rewievs. El entrevistador va a estar feliz de preguntarles (?)**

* * *

Entrevistador: - Me encuentro ésta vez, sentado justo en frente de Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín de los mugiwara.

Zoro: - Buenas.

E: - ¿Cómo es para vos tu estadía con la banda de los sombrero de paja?

Z: - No me quejo.

E: - Según lo que hemos hablado con Luffy, vos fuiste el que pidió unirse a su tripulación.

Z: - ¡Eso es mentira!

E: - ¿Cómo consideras a tu capitán?

Z: - Es un idiota. Un idiota que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

E: - ¿También ese en tu sueño?

Z: - Yo tengo los míos propios, solamente me desvié un poco y voy a ayudarlo con su prometido. Después de todo es mi capitán.

E: - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Z: - Mis nakama son mi familia.

E: - ¿Hay por ahí alguna futura señorita Roronoa?

Z: - ¡No!

E: - ¿Nunca has pensado en Nico Robin como más que una nakama?

Z: - Sí. También es nuestra arqueóloga.

E: - No me refiero a eso, estoy seguro que me entendiste.

Z: - No.

E: - ¿Nunca has fantaseado con ella?

Z: - Una vez tuve un sueño. Yo la mataba.

E: - Es algo sombrío.

Z: - Igual que ella.

E: - ¿Hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?

Z: - Nami.

E: - ¿No es tu nakama?

Z: - Sí, eso es lo peor.

E: - He escuchado que te encanta el sake.

Z: - Es cierto.

E: - ¿Sos un borracho?

Z: - ¡¿Tenes algún problema si así lo fuera?!

E: - Por supuesto que no.

Z: - Me alegro.

E: - ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

Z: - Entreno.

E: - Me han dicho que no tienes una buena relación con Sanji, el cocinero. ¿A qué se debe eso?

Z: - A que es un estúpido.

Sanji: - ¡No hables de mi en tus entrevistas!

Z: - ¡Como si yo quisiera hacerlo!

S: - ¡Estúpido marimo!

Z: - ¡Cocinero pervertido!

E: - Tomemos un descanso, por favor.

* * *

E: - No has contestado muy abiertamente, ¿por qué?

Z: - Tus preguntas me parecen idiotas.

E: - ¿Es cierto que sueles tener un mal sentido de la ubicación?

Z: - No.

E: - Sin embargo, no muchos que piensan igual que vos.

Z: - No quieren admitir que son ellos quienes se pierden.

E: - ¿Un yonkou?

Z: - Supongo que el pelirrojo.

E: - ¿Un shichibukai?

Z: - Mihawk.

E: - ¿Tenes algún sueño o meta que quieras cumplir?

Z: - Vencer a Ojos de Halcón y convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

E: - ¿Comida favorita?

Z: - Arroz blanco.

E: - ¿Te gustaría ser el capitán de una nueva banda pirata?

Z: - Solo me hice pirata por Luffy. Si alguna vez llegara a dejar la tripulación, sea por que la banda se disuelve, alguno de nosotros muere o el motivo que sea, ese sería el momento en que mi vida siendo pirata, terminaría.

E: - Muchas gracias por la entrevista, Zoro.

Z: - Sí, sí. Adiós.

Nami: - Zoro, ¿podrías ayudar a Franky a hacer unas..?

Chopper: - Creo que está dormido.

N: - ¡¿Cuánto tenes que dormir para estar satisfecho?! ¡Despertate! ¡Arriba!

Z: - Maldición..


	3. Nami

**¡Acuerdense de dejar sus preguntas para cualquiera de los nueve tripulantes de los sombrero de paja! El entrevistador se me está quedando sin mucha imaginación(?. Espero les guste la entrevista cortita a Nami, la hice rápido y sin mucho tiempo. Prometo que todas las segundas partes de las entrevistas a los demás van a ser mejores.**

* * *

Entrevistador: El día de la fecha, tengo el placer de encontrarme sentado justo al lado de una de las más hermosas pelirrojas.

Nami: Gracias.

E: Para empezar, ¿cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

N: No muy bien. Sanji tuvo que hacer las compras.

E: ¿Y qué es lo malo en eso?

N: Hacer las compras implica tener que comprar más de una tonelada de comida, gracias a Luffy. ¿Tenes idea de cuánto dinero gastamos para complacer su apetito? Miles y miles de berries.

E: Esto significa que no se permiten el no complacer a su capitán.

N: Por supuesto que no. Es nuestro capitán.

E: ¿Cómo describirías a Luffy?

N: Nunca lo he pensado.. supongo que podría decir que es un barril sin fondo, un descuidado, despistado, despreocupado, confiado, bueno, completamente inocente, tierno.. no lo sé.

E: ¿Tierno?

N: No dije tierno.

E: Lo has dicho. Te recuerdo que todo lo que digas es escrito y subido a internet y lo tenemos anotado.

N: Me habré equivocado.

E: ¿Sentís algo por Luffy?

N: Siento lo que cualquier navegante podría sentir por su capitán. Lo aprecio y aunque la mayoría de las veces me hace sacar de quicio, porque es un idiota, valoro mucho todas las cosas que ha hecho por mi.

E: ¿Quisieras ser más que una nakama para él?

N: ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? ¿No tienen otras preguntas que hacerme? Esto se está tornando aburrido. Rápido, más preguntas.

E: Algunos de tus nakama nos han dicho que tenes un serio problema con el dinero.

N: Solo amo lo que es bueno. Y el dinero no es solo bueno, sino mejor.

E: ¿Hay algo más que ames tal como el dinero?

N: Mandarinas.

E: Si pudieras salir con alguno de tus nakama, ¿cuál sería?

N: ¿En serio tengo que responder esto?

E: Sí.

N: Bien.. supongo que Luffy. ¡Pero esto no significa nada!

E: Entendemos. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo en la tripulación?

N: Robin.

E: ¿No te preocupa su pasado?

N: Todos tenemos el nuestro. En su presente es mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

E: El cocinero te ha estado mirando como un tonto desde que empecé a hacerte estas preguntas.

N: Dejalo, no se va a ir.

E: ¿Hay algún vínculo amoroso con él?

N: ¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no!

E: ¿Color favorito?

N: Naranja.

E: ¿Comida favorita?

N: Mandarinas.

E: Eso no cuenta como comida.

N: ¿Quieres que me valla o vas a seguir preguntando?

E: ¿Por qué te has empeñado tanto en conseguir que todos tus nakamas se sientan a veces incómodos con tu presencia cerca?

N: ¿A qué te referís?

E: Has hecho sonrojar a todos los integrantes de tu tripulación a excepción de Zoro. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso quisieras tener oportunidades con ellos?

N: ¡¿Me estas diciendo que soy una cualquiera?!

E: Solo quiero saber la razón.

N: Me he esforzado mucho en tener y trabajar mi hermoso cuerpo, no entiendo cuál es el problema en mostrarlo. Si ellos se sienten incómodos con mi presencia, no es tema mío.

E: ¿Cuánto miden tus pechos?

N: ¡¿Qué mierda te importa?!

E: ¿Saldrías con algún pirata que hayas conocido en todo este tiempo de aventuras?

N: Hm, no lo sé.. quizás Law. No estoy segura.

Sanji: ¡¿Quéeee?!

E: Tus nakama te han salvado incontables veces, ¿cómo te sentís acerca de eso?

N: Yo soy su navegante, ellos la fuerza bruta. Cada uno cumple su rol, cada uno está bien con las cosas que hacemos y cómo lo hacemos.

E: Luffy es el primero en preocuparse cuando algo te pasa, pero generalmente también Sanji está en el tema. ¿Cómo has visto actuar a los demás nakamas acerca de los momentos en que estas en peligro?

N: Bueno.. no estoy segura. Robin nunca se ha preocupado mucho puesto que los chicos siempre arreglan todo. Zoro es más bien cauteloso, pero sé que se preocupa de mi y confío en él si es que es el único capáz de poder ayudarme. Usopp y Chopper también se preocupan bastante y se que darían sus vidas por mi. Brook solo se interesa en verme las bragas, ¡es un idiota! Y Franky me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo.

E: Todos darían la vida por vos, pero en tu caso, ¿la darías por ellos?

N: Tendría que pensar si hay dinero de por medio.. pero sí. Por supuesto.

E: ¿Tenes algún sueño pendiente?

N: Hacer el mapa del mundo.

E: ¿Pensas que podes lograrlo?

N: Con la ayuda de mis nakama, seguro.


End file.
